


Pretty Tied Up

by SebastianAD



Series: Kinky University [2]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom, Loki Friggason - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Hook, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Job, Cock Ring, Flogging, Hand Job, Leather Restraints, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Ruining, fluffing, m/m - Freeform, male chastity, pinwheel, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Thomas gives the young men their first actual scene, and they can’t get enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Godsaveloki  
> And Thomas for helping me research  
> And Angel for taking notes  
> Title song by Guns and Roses

Thomas undid his tie completely and flexed his hand. He had completely expected Tony to safe word out of his spanking. It never even occurred to him that Loki would interrupt the scene. The balance of power was never going to work if the men didn’t fully understand what they were signing up for. Thankfully, that was what Thomas was good at. He looked at the two nimble men on the bed. Both so young, physically fit, and in their primes. So full of possibility and promise. But first he had to get rid of their faulty notions and make sure they weren’t going to actually hurt each other. He undid a few more shirt buttons and cleared his throat.  
“Alright boys, let’s go through your new toys and get properly dressed. We’ll start a new scene, a proper one. You might want to look into buying a collar. Then there is no confusion as to when you start and stop. Loki, get dressed and you come with me. Tony, shower and come downstairs.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Right away Thomas.”  
Thomas went downstairs and sat back down on the couch. He closed his eyes and planned out his next course of action. Tony had only gotten his personal attention by lying on his paperwork. He pulled out his phone and sent off several short but detailed texts. Ultimately he was glad it had happened but it could have gone south fast if he hadn’t realized that Tony was full of shit from the start. There was going to be hell to pay when he went back to his office for the oversight.  
Loki slowly descended the stairs and rolled up his sleeves. He had only dressed in his trousers and shirt. He didn’t know what a proper scene meant but he hoped to get naked quickly again. He ran his fingers through his curling black hair and squared his shoulders. He might have a lot to learn but he wanted to show Thomas that he wasn’t completely ignorant, or weak.  
“Loki, bring me my bag and the box of toys.”  
Loki retrieved the leather bag first and pushed the large box in front of his new mentor. Then he stood and openly appraised the other man. Thomas simply unzipped his bag and removed several articles of clothing. Then he looked up, meeting that curious green gaze.  
“Loki, are you alright with this arraignment? Things can be said in the heat of passion that are not truly meant. Tony’s correspondence to me was incredibly one sided.”  
“I meant what I said earlier. I want this. I do have several questions though.”  
“Feel free to ask me anything. Do you mind if I change while we talk?”  
“Um, no. I was wondering about my part and am I a sub to you or….”  
Loki trailed off as Thomas stood and unbuttoned his shirt. The neatly folded it and quickly removed his shoes and trousers. As he was sliding a pair of overalls over this muscular thighs he looked up and smiled, not unkindly. Then he pulled them over his naked ass and tucked his cock inside. He zipped it up to his waist and fastened a really long belt around himself. He sat to put his boots on and cleared his throat. Loki blushed and met his blue eyes again.  
“Ah, excuse me Thomas. You look really good, very fit. Your suit covered most of that but you really work out. Um, sorry, alright, I was wondering about the next step. How do I learn to control him like you can? If I…um, if I submit to you, doesn’t that make me weak to him? How can he respect my authority if I give it to you? Wouldn’t that make Anthony and I equals?”  
“We are all equals here Loki. He is no less than we are for submitting. I thought we discussed this?”  
“No but yes, well…Thomas, be serious. He’s not here right now, you may speak freely.”  
“Loki, stop. I always speak freely or I will be silent. I would never lie to either one of you. Especially about this. This is all about trust. The Sub never loses his control. He will, however, give it openly to someone who knows how to take it. You want to know why he submitted to me and not to you. That’s simple. Trust. He trusts me to know what I’m doing. He’s not weak and you’re not strong. The best relationships are a give and take. He gave it to me and I took it. When he trusts you he will give it to you as well.”  
“But how do I know what to do? How do I get him to trust me?”  
“Time Loki. You are a natural dominant. I can make you a great one. If you willingly submit yourself to me I can show you how to restrain yourself. You need to be tamed. Dominance isn’t aggression and yelling. It’s quiet confidence. It’s self-assurance. The Alpha wolf doesn’t walk at the front of his pack, he walks behind them. Because it’s his job to keep them safe. Tony shouldn’t get agitated when he sees you, he should get calm. He needs that very badly but can you master yourself to give it to him?”  
“I don’t know Thomas. But I can try.”  
“Good Lad.”  
Thomas pulled a net top over his head and pulled his overalls over his shoulders. He zipped it part was and pulled a pair of leather gloves on. He smiled at Loki and nodded towards the box.  
“We’ll make three piles. Now, later, and never. Feel free to ask questions or make comments. In this field ignorance can get you hurt, or worse, get someone else hurt.”  
Loki sat down at Thomas’ feet and took the crop out first. He swallowed hard and held it up.  
“How do I learn to hit someone correctly?”  
“First, I’m going to hit you with it so you know what it feels like. Then you’re going to hit me until you get it right.”  
“But I couldn’t strike you!”  
“Then you shouldn’t do it at all. You need practice and I know what I’m doing.”  
“But, what if I hurt you?”  
“Then apologize and try harder. Trust me Loki. I’ve submitted to rougher people. Next toy.”  
Loki put the crop aside and held up the spreader bar. Thomas took it and placed it next to him on the couch. He also took several leather restraints and a large glass anal plug. He bypassed all the vibrators and dildos and separated them into two piles. Both piles were large and after a few minutes Loki had to ask.  
“Thomas, why two piles and why are we not using anything any of this right now?”  
“Tony’s enthusiastic buying spree shows a willingness to try but was also under informed. I’ll make sure he has the right information for future use. Most of these are for women. If it’s smaller than your finger or small ended don’t use it. That’s an embarrassing hospital visit waiting to happen.”  
“Anthony was worried about that.”  
“Lube is slippery for a reason.”  
Loki turned a metal hook with balls on the one end a ring on the other around in his hands and shrugged.  
“I suppose. This looks complicated.”  
“It’s easy and you’re holding it upside down. It’s an anal hook with a cock ring.”  
Loki furrowed his brow, turned it around and studied it. Then his eyes got large. He ran a slim finger around the ring and looked up at Thomas.  
“The beads get progressively larger.”  
“Yes.”  
“All the beads go inside you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh, wow Thomas. Which pile?”  
“The now pile Loki.”  
Loki licked his lips and took a deep breath. He handed it up to Thomas and grabbed a pinwheel with a handle. The pinwheel was spiked and Loki worked it back and forth across his palm.  
“This?”  
“Now, but I’ll use it. It takes finesse. It’s a Wartenberg wheel. Hand me the small flogger and put the rest in the later pile. Some take finesse and some a certain level of tolerance. Neither of you should touch tunnel plugs, ball weights, lockable plugs, electricity, sounds, or the ball crusher.”  
Thomas smiled as Loki moved his hands protectively into his lap. Thomas took the wheel from his hand and added it to his pile.  
“Questions?”  
“Um, most of that seems sensible. What’s a sound?”  
“Urethral play.”  
“Oh my god. Okay.”  
“With finesse it’s quite intense but without training it could cause severe damage.”  
“I’ll leave the schedule up to you. I feel over my head already.”  
“That’s fine Loki. Everyone should start at the bottom. And with the bottom.”  
Thomas laughed and Loki gathered the later stuff back in the box and left the rest on the floor. He stood and looked towards the stairs. Then he frowned.  
“What’s taking him so long?”  
“I would imagine, cold feet. Like I said Loki, things are said in the heat of passion that might be regretted later. Go upstairs and calm him down. Don’t start the scene without me.”  
“Alright, do you want me to carry anything upstairs?”  
“Loki, what would you start with?”  
“Um, honestly I don’t know. I’m a bit overwhelmed. I never thought much past the restraints and the crop. What would you suggest?”  
“Very wise answer. For him; restraints, the anal hook, and the spreader bar. For you, chastity.”  
“What? Why? I’m in this to get off, not to be humiliated!”  
Thomas stood and gently cupped Loki’s jaw.  
“Chastity is not humiliation. I could edge you for hours and ruin your orgasm. I could have you spread out on your belly, watching Tony receive orgasm after orgasm. I could parade you around in lace panties and stockings. None of it would humiliate you unless you allow it to. Have you no discipline at all? How is he supposed to submit to you when all you think about is yourself? He’s doing his part. But all you want is sex. You can have that without the discipline of this lifestyle. The art of submission is release. Release from everything but mainly release from yourself. It can be so sweet if delivered correctly. But it takes absolute trust and mutual devotion. But you are devoted to no one but yourself. He deserves better than that.”  
Thomas let him go and took a step back. Loki had gone from indignant to ashamed very quickly. He hung his head and frowned. But Thomas didn’t relent. This was a turning point for Loki if only he would see it. So Thomas continued.  
“It has to be mutual Loki. I’ve seen you both together. The potential is there but you hold yourself above everyone. Even him. It seems I have made a mistake in you. Practice the crop on your own thigh and compensate for the stroke. Respect his safeword and try to lead by example. Earlier was a genuine pleasure. Give Tony my fondest regards.”  
Thomas grabbed his bag and turned without another look at the unsure boy wringing his hands. He was almost at the door before Loki gathered himself enough to speak.  
“Thomas! Wait! Please.”  
Thomas stopped but didn’t turn around. He allowed himself a small predatory smirk before he schooled his face into an impatient gesture. He had meant every word he had said but knew he was being hard on him. Then he turned to face Loki. His normal wide, cocky stance was replaced by a hunched unsure figure. He looked smaller and younger.  
“What do you want Loki?”  
“This doesn’t work for me.”  
“I’m a busy man. I don’t have time for boy’s games.”  
Loki took a deep breath and looked up. Then he straightened up. He squared his shoulders and widened his stance.  
“You can’t just terminate your contract that easily Thomas. You were supposed to come here and give us instruction. The only instruction you ever gave me was that I’m doing it all wrong. Which I could have told you when you arrived on my doorstep. Your contract with Anthony…”  
“Was void the second I realized he lied on his paperwork. Not to mention the, I assume, forgery of your signature. You’re not a dominate Loki. You could be but you’re just playing now. You are a selfish spoiled brat. The only reason this relationship works at all is that he’s also a selfish spoiled brat. You race each other to the finish line without realizing that pleasure should be savored. Not devoured. Except he’s trying to get more and you’re holding him back.”  
“But I want to learn more too.”  
“You just want to play.”  
“Of course I do. But this is beyond crops and leather. I can master myself and I can master him. It’s just, well, I overthink it. I fuck it up like I’m fucking this up. Now you want me to do both sides and I can’t. I don’t know how! I can’t even do the one right and you want me to do more!”  
“Loki, breath. What do you want from me?”  
“You said every great Dominant was once a god submissive.”  
“I did. I was a submissive for years.”  
“Years as a…oh god. You were tied up and serving someone?”  
“Not always tied up but yes, I’ve subbed for several people.”  
“Teach me that.”  
“Why should I waste my time? You won’t take this seriously.”  
“I can. I will. I think I understand now. It’s like the crop. If I don’t know what I’m asking then how can I ask it? Please Thomas. You did more with Anthony in minutes than I’ve been able to do for months. Teach me. I want to do this with him, not to him.”  
“You will follow my every instruction?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“No hesitation?”  
“No sir.”  
“Chastity.”  
Loki blanched and bit his lip. But he also met those electric blue eyes and nodded.  
“Whatever you think best sir.”  
“It’s not a punishment Loki. Master yourself and you’ll have a release like you have ever known. Was earlier good.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“But not great?”  
“Well, no. It was only a blow job after all.”  
“I will wager that Tony has a different opinion.”  
“Thomas? What’s the art of domination? If submission is release, what’s the opposite?”  
“Restraint. You saw the state that spanking had me in. I could have fucked you both. And you both would have agreed. But that wasn’t my place. Selfish lovers think only about themselves. Show restraint and the rewards are greater. Now, go upstairs and comfort Tony. I’ll be up shortly.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Loki, if you show the proper restraint today I promise you a nice reward.”  
“Yes sir. And Thomas? Could we draw up a new contract? I don’t like not knowing what’s going to happen next.”  
“I insist upon it. None of this works without trust and that is built on clear lines of communication and consent.”  
Thomas watched Loki walk up the stairs, not eagerly like earlier but one at a time. He set his bag down and picked up everything from the couch’s pile. He added a simple metal chastity cage but left the tiny lock in the box. He also walked slowly up the stairs and waited outside the cracked door of the bedroom. He heard the boys in a heated conversation and unashamedly eavesdropped. He knew he couldn’t completely trust them yet and had to know how much was serious and how much was playing. His job relied on him reading people and he was almost sure he knew where the young men’s minds were at. But it was nice to hear his assumptions turn into facts.  
“Are you really good with all this Lokes? I mean, it’s a lot and I threw you under the bus and you stopped him when I was getting swatted. You should try that by the way. It’s the strangest feeling. You feel everything but you also feel empty. I felt the fucking seam of his slacks against my dick man! It was so intense and amazing. You know how ice can burn because it’s too cold? It was like that. It hurt but it wasn’t really painful. I felt so calm and so…right.”  
“Anthony, are you really up for more? It looked exhausting and you never came downstairs.”  
“Yeah, well, I’m good man. Really! It’s like, I’ve had a little taste of something wonderful. I want more. I need more. It’s like a drug Lokes. It was so sweet. When I finally came, I swear, I almost blacked out. It was amazing! And I couldn’t go downstairs yet. I didn’t know what to wear or what to do and it was awesome but I don’t want my ass beat again today. Holy shit dude! You think he’ll count it against me that I stayed up here? I disobeyed him! Shit, shit, shit!”  
“Anthony! Calm yourself. Come to me now. There you are my pet. Calm down. It was rude of you but I don’t think it counted. I think only things in the scene count. That’s what the collar is going to clear up.”  
Thomas looked through the gap and watched the young men embrace. Tony was again only in a towel and had his face buried in Loki’s neck. He was breathing deeply and Loki was cupping his head and stroking his back.  
“Anthony, this is completely up to you. You are running this show. If you don’t want to be spanked then so be it. And you can safeword out of anything that makes you uncomfortable. We’re doing actually paperwork later.”  
“I can’t.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Then you would stop.”  
“No shit Sherlock. That’s the definition of a safeword.”  
“But I want this. It’s amazing. I can do this Lokes.”  
Loki grabbed a handful of Tony’s hair and jerked his head back. He stared into Tony’s brown eyes and began to yell. But he caught himself, took a deep breath, and started again. But he kept his grip in Tony’s hair and moved his other down for a possessive squeeze on his hip.  
“Anthony, seriously. What the fuck? Didn’t you read any of the paperwork? How did you get his number anyway?”  
“I’m not really sure baby. I made a few calls and filled out some questionnaires. Honestly I bullshitted most of the paperwork. I’m really sorry Loki. My dick got ahead of my brain. The thought of you in leather, tying me up, and using me like a sex toy. Christ, I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”  
“Oh Anthony. You can be such an impetuous asshole. Do you even realized he could have come in here and hurt you badly? The safeword is just a time out. It makes you safe you jackass.”  
Loki gave his hair another tug and rolled his eyes. Then he smiled and pulled him closer. He pulled Tony into him and kissed him, deep and hard.  
“I’m really sorry baby.”  
“Can I trust you with yourself Anthony?”  
“It really just means pause?”  
“Yes Anthony.”  
“Yeah man, you can trust me. If this is good with you then it’s good with me. I’ll use the safeword, I promise. Now, Lokes, stop pulling my hair. It’s starting to suck.”  
“Will you behave for me like you do for Thomas?”  
“I’ll try baby. I swear it’s like I don’t have a choice. He said stuff and I wanted to do them. No man, I needed to do them. Because I could, because he wanted me to. You just sucked me off Lokes and I swear that was the best sex I’ve ever had. I blacked out for a moment. It’s like I went super nova.”  
Before Loki could respond Thomas walked in and paused in the doorway.  
“Alright boys, enough down time. Are you both ready to begin a new scene?”  
The shiny metal in his gloved hands gleamed. His jumpsuit was zipped only to his navel and his chest was only hidden by net. He paused, knowing his appearance and waited. He watched Loki look down at his own slacks and button up and back to the imposing figure filling the doorway. Tony took a step back, towel still low slung around his narrow hips and whistled. He openly appraised Thomas while gesturing between the two Englishmen.  
“That’s what I was expecting you to wear! My god, you fill that out nice! See Loki, this is why you hire professionals. I’m so buying you a suit like that Baby. Lots of zippers to explore and…”  
“Anthony. Be still now. Yes Thomas. We’re ready to begin.”  
Tony drug his eyes away from the sight of a proper Dom and took a good look at Loki. He was barefoot and his shirt was untucked. His sleeves were rolled up but his posture mirrored Thomas’. He hadn’t raised his voice but it had felt like the first day he had met him. Loki wasn’t playing. Tony licked his lips, looked between them, and made his choice. He dropped his towel and faced Loki. He did give him a huge grin and a saucy wink but he also dropped to his knees. He took a deep breath and presented himself to Loki without being told.  
He spread his knees, clasped his hands behind his back and threw back his shoulders. He kept his face forward but looked down at Loki’s bare feet. Then he calmly waited. Loki slowly reached down and ran his hand through Tony’s still damp hair. He swallowed and looked down at his Sub by his feet.  
“Very well done Anthony. Thomas is right, you are gorgeous in your submission. Instructions Thomas?”  
“Get undressed Loki and bring us a jar of lube. Tony, that was an excellent choice. When in doubt of what to do or who to defer too always go with your Dominate. And you can never go wrong with a nice display.”  
Loki gave Tony’s hair a final, gentle tug and started unbuttoning his shirt on the way to the nightstand. He was slipping out of his trousers as Thomas walked towards his kneeing boyfriend. He recognized all the toys in Thomas’ hands and frowned at the cage. But one look at Tony, still and willingly accepting whatever came next strengthened his resolve.  
He grabbed the large jar and turned his back for a moment. He had gotten hard the second Tony had dropped in front of him. With a regretful sigh he grabbed his hard cock and gave himself a cruel squeeze. He hissed through his teeth and did it again. He released himself with a shudder and faced the bed again. He wasn’t surprised to see Thomas looking at him. But he said nothing, only nodded, and placed the toys on the bed.  
“Your disobedience will be overlooked Tony. We were not in a scene at the time. However, I expect more curtesy from you in the future. Stand.”  
Tony stood and looked at the long trailing end of Thomas’ belt. A part of him hoped it only resembled a whip and another part of him wanted to hear it whistle through the air behind him. Then he noticed the pile of toys on the bed. He licked his lips as his eyes grew wide. When Thomas reached for his hand he hesitated, took a deep breath, and allowed the leather cuffs to be fixed on his wrists. Thomas adjusted them and then cupped his jaw. He tipped Tony’s face back and looked into those alert and slightly panicked eyes. And he gave a rare indulgent smile.  
“Not many Dominants tolerate eye contact Tony. It’s seen by many as a sign of aggression or disobedience. However, I want your eyes on me. You may look, wherever you chose, respectfully. Your beautiful eyes are truly the windows of your soul and I can read you like a good book. There will be no more pain for you today. I know that some of this looks rough but it’s about bringing your senses to the surface. Can you clean your mind and endure for me?”  
“Yes Thomas, but I don’t think I can handle the whole pile.”  
“You can handle more than you credit yourself with and it’s my job to push you farther. However, some of that pile is for Loki.”  
“Oh, I was wondering. Some of it looked redundant and…I’m sorry. I should have trusted you.”  
“That will come in time. For now, trust in Loki. Now, lie on your back in the center of the bed. Loki, come here.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
As Tony crawled up the bed, casting an apprehensive glance at the pile again before flopping over on his back. He wiggled himself comfortable and tucked a pillow under his head before spreading himself out. He smiled up at Loki and shook one leather cuffed arm towards him.  
“So Hot Stuff, is this good for you? Check it out man, real restraints and…you’re not…oh, you’re not even hard. Loki, are you alright? Am I doing something wrong? Do you want to stop?”  
“It’s all good Anthony. You are doing your part wonderfully. Seeing you at my feet was an immensely arousing. Now, be quiet. You may say our names, your safeword, and any other filthy noise you wish but no more talking.”  
Tony tapped his arm, held up one finger, and waited. He didn’t know how any of this really worked and promised himself that he would thoroughly read anything Thomas gave him afterwards. Loki looked at Thomas and then nodded towards Tony.  
“I just wanted to say thank you. For doing this, for being here, for being mine, for everything. And I love you and the safeword is for you too. If something’s wrong we just stop and talk about it right?”  
“Yes Anthony.”  
Loki leaned over and gently kissed his mouth. He brushed a dark lock of hair from Tony’s forehead and smiled.  
“I love you Lokes.”  
“And I you Anthony. I cannot imagine myself at a better place or with a better person. Now behave or I will spank your ass for disobedience.”  
Tony smiled brightly and thought about it for a moment. The thought of being over Loki’s knee made his cock twitch but it was too soon. So he relaxed back and spread his ankles. He felt the bed dip as Thomas sat and took his ankle in hand. He watched the sexy clad man fix the restraint on his leg and he wiggled his toes. His eyes got wide as the second cuff was secure and Thomas picked up a long black bar with rings and clips on both ends. He started trembling as the clips were attached to the bar and pushed across the bed. Thomas quickly fastened the second hook to his other ankle and let him go.  
Tony tested the spreader bar and panicked slightly when he realized his ankles were fixed at three feet apart. He made a low noise and felt two separate hands stroking his thighs. His knees came together to compensate for the bar and Thomas caressed up his hip and over his chest until he was pushing down over his racing heart.  
“Tony, breathe. Open up for me. Covering yourself in any manner is considered disrespectful to me. You are a gift and I am allowed to use every single millimeter of you. Covering yourself is shame and that emotion has no place here. You are beautiful and you are mine. Breath, relax, and give all of yourself to me.”  
Tony looked into his intense blue eyes and took a deep shaky breath. He felt the warmth of Thomas’ through the gloves he wore. He willed himself to relax and let his knees drop open. Then he looked down, ashamed to have gotten off to such a bad start. But Thomas pressed his chest harder and trailed his hand down his side until his hand covered the leather by his feet.  
“You are doing fine Tony. Loki, prepare him and then yourself.”  
“Ah, oh, yes sir.”  
With a quick raise of his arm, Thomas grabbed the bar and moved it up and forwards towards Tony’s chest. Then he took Tony’s wrist and connected it to the clip at one side. Loki poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and watched Thomas lean over Tony’s folded body and secure his other hand to the other side. Tony was completely bound, wrists to his spread ankles. Thomas sat back and Loki moved forward. He began to rub a finger around Tony’s exposed pucker and Tony jumped.  
Thomas ran his hand up Tony’s side and pressed on his chest again. He gave Loki a raised eyebrow and Loki nodded. He was nervous and getting excited again and started to rush. So he slowed his fingers and used his other hand to stroke Tony’s thigh, so nothing would see abrupt.  
Thomas handed him the hook as Loki easily slid a finger into Tony’s exposed hole. Tony wiggled and moaned as Loki slowly slid it around and twisted. Thomas placed his next toys on the bed and watched to the two young men. As Loki added a second finger a flush started creeping up Tony’s stomach. He started writhing and whined every time Loki would stroke his prostate. Which he did often. After a few minutes Thomas got up and walked behind Loki. He placed his lips right above his pale neck and feathered a kiss on his collarbone.  
“Permit me to speed this along some?”  
“But you…you said that submission should be savored.”  
“That I did and so I am. But you are both young and getting ahead of yourselves. I would simply prepare you for him.”  
“I…oh, um…Anthony?”  
Tony looked through his hands and feet and straight into the patient blond man’s appraising eyes. Loki still had two fingers deep inside of him and Tony shuddered with all the sensations. He opened his mouth then closed it with a snap. Then he nodded. Loki nodded back and handed Thomas the jar of lube. He had broken out in gooseflesh the second the older man had sat behind him and now he felt slightly light headed.  
Thomas kissed his neck again as he accepted the jar and murmured against his freckled skin.  
“Remember your restraint Loki. This is going to be hard for you.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
Loki felt a gloved hand between his shoulder blades and allowed himself to bend forward. As he worked another finger inside of Tony he heard Thomas remove one glove. His skin prickled again as he felt a hand on his hip slide down his cleft. As the warm finger circled his entrance Thomas leaned forward and whispered into his ear.  
“Always start somewhere safe and drag your hand firmly to where you want it. Never just place your hand on their intimate places. Lead them to it and they will feel the trail and anticipate the journey.”  
He couldn’t answer in words but he nodded. Then he moaned as Thomas slid his finger inside his ass all the way to his knuckles. He rocked backwards and felt that gloved hand push him forward. He took a deep shaky breath and looked up at Tony. Bound and impaled on three slender fingers but his eyes were glued on Loki.  
Loki gave him a reassuring smile and clenched his jaw as Thomas added another finger and scissored them apart. It was taking all his willpower to keep his hips still and he completely gave up on his cock. He had instantly become hard with the thrust of the first finger. Now it was weeping precum and twitching with every movement and twist of Thomas’ skilled fingers.  
He turned his attention back to Tony and after a moment he felt another finger being added to his stretching hole. He had worked a fourth finger into Tony and felt Thomas’ nimble fingers withdraw. He realized he must have whined because Thomas chuckled and gave his ass a pat. He removed his fingers from Tony and looked back over his shoulder. The glove returned and held him still as he felt the cold tip of something hard against his sensitive hole. He felt the scratch of a zipper and net on his back as Thomas leaned over him. While increasing the pressure on the plug he used his weight to hold him still. He feathered another kiss on his neck and Loki relaxed. He hadn’t even realized he had tensed up until the kiss. Like his finger, Thomas kept up the pressure until the plug pushed past the tight ring of muscle, and then kept pressing. Thomas kept pushing until the plug was completely seated and Loki took a deep breath.  
Loki leaned back into Thomas and held onto Tony’s leg. He sat up on his knees, the cold hard feeling in his ass shifted and became everything. The plug felt enormous and it was all he could think about. Until that graceful hand reached around him and engulfed his needy cock. His eyes flew open and his arms were caught up as Thomas wrapped his other arm around his chest. In a second, Loki had become as restrained as Tony.  
“You look seriously close to release Loki.”  
“I’m sorry Thomas. It felt so good and it’s so big and…”  
“Silence now. I said restraint Loki. I meant it. Now learn your lesson.”  
Loki bucked his hips as Thomas quickly began to jerk him off. He didn’t know what was going on and he knew what he was supposed to do but didn’t know how he was supposed to do it. As his orgasm raced closer he groaned and looked towards Tony. He was about to apologize when Thomas stopped pumping his hand and squeezed hard.  
Loki cried out in pain as his orgasm was ruined. His whole body shook in Thomas’ arms as his cock leaked out his semen into Thomas’ hand with no trace of any pleasure. Thomas kissed his neck, and tapped the base of his plug. Then he stood up and went around to sit next to Tony again. He casually took a rag from his pocket and cleaned up the mess in his hand. Then he picked up the metal chastity cage.  
“Restraint means just that Loki. I said you would achieve satisfaction, if you learned your lesson. But the second I touched you, you ignored your sub.”  
Thomas leaned forward and ignored Loki’s look of horror and indignation. He slid the cage around his softened cock and fastened it around his balls. Then he sat back, placed a hand on Tony’s thigh and observed.  
It took several moments and felt a lifetime for Loki to finally master himself. One hand went to the cage, which resembled a safety cage for a lightbulb and his fingernail trailed over the release switch. There was a gap for a small luggage lock. He placed his other hand on Tony’s thigh and looked up.  
Tony hadn’t lost his erection watching Loki get worked over. If anything watching Thomas hold his lover upright and give him a handy had made him harder. But he also eyed the cage. He made the lockless means temporary leap faster than Loki did but he was also not the one caged.  
He leaned back and felt a smooth finger slide across his inner thigh and circle his rim. He moaned as it slid in to the knuckle and he watched Thomas remove his finger and pick up the large metal hook. Three gradually increasing balls were at one end and a medium sized ring at the other. He watched Thomas coat the ball end in lube and hand it to Loki.  
Loki took a deep breath and placed the smallest ball over Tony’s pink pucker. He took a steadying breath, tried to distance his mind from the sight of that red hole swallowing up the first ball with ease. Tony moaned and panted, wiggling within the confines of the bar. When the second, larger ball was pushed inside Loki paused. The cage was starting to get tight and he was afraid to look up at Thomas. He knew he had given in too easily earlier. So he pushed a sweat damped black curl off his forehead and slowly started pressing the third and largest ball in.  
Tony threw his head back, panting as the third entered and pressed against everything. He felt open, but stuffed. On display but alone. He was impossibly hard but he wanted more. He moaned Loki’s name and felt a soft caress on his leg. Then the hook was spun so the ring was facing up. He pushed back and leaned forward and felt the hook shift and angle. He felt those large balls everywhere and felt full to bursting. He started moving again but Thomas grabbed the bar and held it down to Tony’s chest. He looked between his captors and groaned.  
Loki smiled and gently bent Tony’s cock downwards. He pushed it through the ring and slowly pushed the ring down and the hook all the way in. Tony made a keening sound and started panting. He was trembling and arching but the bar was holding him down. His hands fisted and reached out and stayed bound to the bar. Every movement of the hook caused a filthy noise to come from his mouth.  
Loki sat back on his heels and jumped as his forgotten plug was pushed in deeper by his own foot. He whimpered and covered his painful cock with both hands. Then he bowed his head and concentrated on breathing. Thomas reached over and ran his fingers through the tangle of black curls.  
“You are doing very well Loki. Breath and master yourself. You can do this. I have.”  
Loki nodded and took a deep shaky breath. The cage was biting into his erection and the pain was actually helping him to lose it.  
“Fucking hell Thomas. I hurt all the way into my stomach. The plug is too much. It’s cruel.”  
“I know you hurt. It will pass. Endure and learn. The plug is serving a purpose. Trust in me.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
Loki released his cock and placed one hand on Tony’s trembling thigh and the other on Thomas’ arm. He closed his eyes and looked like a child at prayer. Then those green eyes opened and focused on Thomas and the devil inside returned.  
“What’s next Thomas?”  
“The pinwheel and small flogger.”  
Loki sat back, carefully, and handed the prickly wheel over. He picked up the small leather flogger and studied it. The instrument was plain leather and relatively simple. A braided handle and multiple leather ends. He smacked it down on his own thigh and jumped with a curse. Which made him land hard on his plug with a jolt and a moan. He rubbed the red marks that wrapped around his inner thigh and looked up as Tony. Then he handed the flogger to Thomas and stretched his legs out.  
“Please demonstrate it for me Thomas?”  
“Very good Loki.”  
Thomas accepted it and held his arm over Loki’s leg. He waited until Loki was watching his arm and not the leather and simply let his arm drop. The tips landed squarely in the center of Loki’s thigh. He jumped, which again made him squirm but the pain was only a mild sting unlike the searing blow he had dealt his self. Then he watched as Thomas placed his gloved hand over Tony’s heart. Tony’s eyes never left Thomas’ face as his arm dropped again.  
Tony arched back and Loki grabbed the bar and held him down. He watched as Tony moaned and writhed through several blows. As Tony started shaking Loki watched everything. As every drop resulted in a slight red mark and moaning. He was soon covered with pink areas from his chest above the bar and a few on his belly below. Loki counted seven before Thomas laid it aside and ran his gloved hand over the reddened skin. The he barely caressed the frightening looking pinwheel across his chest, paying slow attention to his raised and sensitive nipples. As Tony broke out in gooseflesh he groaned and wiggled. Thomas kept one hand on his trapped arm and ran the wheel, slowly around his stomach and across the bend in his thigh.  
He ignored Tony’s purple cock and the puddle of precum and lightly drew it over his balls. Then he ran it across the delicate taint, alongside of the metal hook. He finished by circling his ass muscle which tightened and forced a whimper out of Tony as his muscles clamped down on the steel balls. Tony finally broke and sobbed out Loki’s name. Thomas smiled and placed his toy aside. He ran a gloved hand over the fading marks and studied Loki.  
His curls were damply arranged around his face and he was flushed. His jaw was clenched and he was sitting crooked. But his cock was almost flaccid inside of the cage. Thomas’ whip mark was fading against his alabaster skin but his own mark was still welted.  
Thomas covered the painful looking marks with his glove and leaned over to finish him. He cupped Loki’s jaw and stared into his brilliant green eyes. Then he leaned forward and gently kissed his lips.  
“I am exceedingly proud of you Loki. Your progress will be rewarded. Kneel.”  
Loki scrambled to his knees and knelt before Thomas. Then he bowed his head and presented himself like Tony had done. Thomas reached down and unfastened the cage. Thomas put a hand on Loki’s head like a benediction. Then he lowered himself, cupped Loki’s balls, and put his entire cock into his mouth. Loki groaned and closed his eyes. It only took a moment of sucking to have him completely hard and ready again. Loki hovered his hand over Thomas’ blond hair and the other gripped Tony’s arm tightly. When Thomas released his hard cock with a lurid pop sound both boys moaned.  
“Turn around Loki.”  
Without hesitation Loki turned and reached up to stroke Tony’s face. Then Thomas pressed between his shoulders again and he bent down. He used the opportunity to kiss Tony and then moaned into his mouth as Thomas started to twist the glass plug. He gasped as he felt it slowly being removed. He lapped his tongue into Tony’s eager mouth as the pressure was finally removed. He felt Thomas rim his hole with more lube and then the glove lightly swatted his ass.  
“Release his legs but keep his arms secure to the bar.”  
“Oh yes Sir.”  
Loki did what he was instructed and watched as Thomas unhooked his other leg. He then raised the bar, still attached to Tony’s wrists above his pillowed head. Then he leaned over and massaged the muscles in Tony’s thighs and calves. Loki watched and mimicked him with his side. Thomas left the hook in place but smeared a large amount of lube onto Tony’s red cock. Then he checked to make sure the ring wasn’t too tight.  
Both young men waited, almost patiently as Thomas finished his preparations. Tony groaned and kept his eyes on Loki. Loki, however, was intently watching Thomas. He saw the calm and efficient way he applied the lube, simply ignoring Tony’s wiggling. He did smirk and once Loki caught him calmly adjusting his very visible bulge. When he moved closer and leaned up both boys held their breaths. But he simply grabbed the spreader bar and held it down by the headboard. He kissed Tony’s forehead and reached across to cup Loki’s jaw.  
“It’s called edging. The longer you keep yourself from orgasm the better it is when you indulge. I’m very proud of you both. Tony, you did magnificently. I saw your panic at the flogger. Good boy for holding still and for holding your tongue. And Loki. My Loki. I asked a lot of you today. And you delivered for me. Beautiful restraint at the end. It will get easier, I promise you. Alright boys. Pay up. Ride his cock Loki and Tony, don’t cum until he tells you to. Loki, remember, Tony first.”  
“Yes Thomas.”  
Loki straddled Tony’s hips and reached behind to grab Tony’s leaking cock. He quickly lined up but paused and took a deep deliberate breath. Then he slowly lowered himself down over Tony’s thick shaft. He threw his head back with a sigh and left his hand over the metal rod part connecting Tony’s cock to his ass. He hooked his finger underneath and gently tugged on it. He heard Tony wail and Thomas chuckle so he started rocking his hips in time with the slight jerk he gave the hook.  
As Tony’s pants grew rougher and his noises more broken Loki let the hook go and leaned forward. He wrapped his hand around Tony’s neck and pressed the other above Tony’s heart. He kept rocking his hips and Tony’s arms were straining at the bar.  
Right before Thomas was going to intervene Loki shuddered and started driving himself harder. His cock was tight between their stomachs and he started frantically working his hips. He kept his eyes fixed on Tony and squeezed his neck, just a little. Not enough to block his air, which he was already gasping with, but just enough to keep control.  
“Cum for me now Anthony. Fill me up. Your cock is buried so deep inside of me. Now Anthony. Cum.”  
Tony made a pained expression as Loki didn’t shout, but lowered his voice and growled at him. He planted his heels and shoved up as far as he could. Loki actually felt Tony’s cock pulsing deep in his ass and he sat up and howled. With three quick tugs on his own cock his orgasm struck him and he understood what Tony had been talking about. He closed his eyes and felt everything and nothing at all. He could feel Tony’s cock twitching along with the slight scrape from the hook. He heard Tony scream his name before his own howl had been ripped from him but he missed the indignant squawk as his cum splattered across Tony’s chest and up his neck. He slowed to a stop and tried to catch his breath. Instead he leaned forward and kissed his lover.  
Then he carefully stood and sat between Tony’s spread legs. Feeling Tony’s cum drip down his legs. He removed Tony’s softening cock from the ring and slowly removed the hook. He glanced up to see Thomas unfastening Tony’s arm restraints. Tony gasped and hissed as the larger balls were removed and when the hook was on the bed Thomas gathered him into his arms and kissed him breathless.  
“Good boy Tony. You did everything that was asked of you. I am so proud of you. Are you alright? Do you need anything?”  
“No Thomas, I’m great. Just hold me, ok?”  
Loki hastily wiped himself off and hesitantly sat next to the couple. He was surprised when Thomas pulled him close and kissed him too. When he regained his breath he realized that Tony was holding on to both of them.  
“I feel great Lokes. Calm and empty.”  
Loki stroked Tony’s face and arched his eyebrow. Tony glanced down and smiled. He could feel Thomas’ hardness under his coveralls. Tony wiggled his sensitive ass into Thomas’ bulge and felt him tense.  
“Alright now, enough of that. Hop down so I can clean up my things.”  
Loki leaned into them and cupped Thomas’ face. He lowered his voice to a sensual purr and wiggled too.  
“Actually Thomas, Anthony and I want to show you our appreciation.”  
Loki lowered the zipper of Thomas coveralls and kissed his neck. Thomas froze, just for a moment then leaned into it. It had been a long time when he had actually wanted to. Tony ran his fingernails down the net shirt and moved to kneel before him. He waited, head bowed, but peeking up through his lashes.  
“I don’t generally allow my clients to touch my person Loki. You are taking liberties.”  
“Yes, I know, I’m a naughty boy. And that’s a fantastic policy to have but have you considered our unique positions? Our contract was void when you walked into our house. We’re not your clientele.”  
Loki kissed his way over to Thomas’ mouth and reached down to unfasten that long belt. He pulled Thomas’ thick cock free and felt a hand weave through his hair. Then it fisted and jerked his head back. Thomas looked into those brilliant green eyes and ran his other hand through Tony’s damp brown hair. Then he smiled.  
“Very well, you have two minutes to get me off.”  
He tightened his grip in Loki’s hair and pulled him closer to claim his mouth. As his tongue invaded Loki’s mouth, Tony leaned forward and started to lick Thomas’ cock. Two minutes wasn’t a lot of time so he swallowed as much of the large cock as he could and pulled on the rest. He suckled in earnest and was rewarded with a filthy moan, muffled by Loki’s mouth and a gloved hand tightening in his hair.  
Thomas started to move his hips and Tony did everything he could to just relax and take it. Thomas wasn’t as rough as Loki could be so Tony just kept swirling his tongue around. Right before the two minutes was up Thomas lurched forward and shoved his cock completely down Tony’s throat. He came deep and hard with a groan.  
When he released them Loki pulled a gasping Tony up to his knees and kissed him. He tasted Thomas on Tony’s tongue and held him close. They sat back, entwined around each other and looked at Thomas. He looked completely debauched but also still in charge. He tucked himself away and rezipped his outfit. The only sign of his humanity was a shaky hand running through his hair. He took a deep breath and intently looked at the boys. They were thoroughly fucked out and looked ready for a nap. So Thomas stood and refastened his belt. Then he smiled down at them.  
“Come by my office by the weeks end if you’re still interested in continuing. We’ll draw up a complete contract and I’ll give you all the necessary paperwork. I am very impressed with both of you. You’ll go far if you continue. And if you decide this is the end, it was a genuine delight to spend the day with you both.”  
Loki looked at Tony and without hesitation Tony nodded.  
“Thomas, I speak for the both of us when I say we’ll be there first thing in the morning. And, maybe, we could have a bit of an unusual contract? Perhaps a bit more hands on than your normal clientele?”  
“I would never class you boys as normal clientele. Not anymore, not ever. You’re mine now boys. Clean each other up, rest and I’ll see you both tomorrow. I have big plans for you two.”


End file.
